A pesar de todo amo ser un Emotion Lord
by WarriorLily07
Summary: Como cada noche se levantó de su lecho matrimonial, con cuidado. Como si la persona a su lado no estuviera fingiendo que dormía y no estuviera con dolor enterado de lo que ella disponía a hacer,como cada noche. [Chris x Beth] [Tree-shoot in progress:AU] [Lemmon in 2 chapter] (Fanart by:Ropie)


Como cada noche se levantó de su lecho matrimonial, con cuidado. Como si la persona a su lado no estuviera fingiendo que dormía y no estuviera _con dolor_ enterado de lo que ella disponía a hacer,como _cada noche_.

La pelinegra se calzó un abrigo grueso, de color negro. Cubriendo su cabeza y la mayoría de su cuerpo bajo ese manto. Como queriendo desvanecer o quizás expiar sus pecados, se quitó la brillante argolla dorada con rapidez, como si quemara sus dedos y tomándo sus llaves dejó su prisión,para no volver hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

En esa casa de lo absurdo debía mantener las apariencias,mentía a cada palabra y gesto,era el lugar donde **jamás **podría ser feliz.

_Pero donde para su desgracia __**debía**__ estar._

Caminó una cuantas cuadras por las calles de neomarte,Sus carteles ya moribundos por el horario bohemio y la ausencia de formas de vida amistosa daban un aspecto bastante lúgubre y desagradable,no era un lugar seguro para una señorita,Mucho menos para una mujer casada. La noche facilitaba la perversión y los vicios, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Era Annabeth 'Beth' tezuka y estaba en busca de su única droga,la que la mantenía con vida en esa patética rutina falsa que debía llamar vida.

Dio la vuelta a la calle, como siempre y leyó con nostalgia aquel brillante cartel "Cereal bar". Unas cuantas gotas cayeron mojando su fleco, la lluvia le daba una dolorsa paz interior, le rememoraba el pasado donde el hombre de su vida harmaba grandes líos para darle tontos detalles amorosos dignos de un adolescente, que sin embargo la hacían más feliz que cualquier cosa.

_-¿Doble delfín smax? ¿Con sueños de caballito de mar? ¡Nuestro encanta-niversario!_

_-Sabía que lo recordarías..._

Un brazo fornido la arrastró hasta un callejón fuertemente y la estrechó contra sí en la oscuridad,ella no opuso resistencia pues sabía quien era su captor y necesitaba con urgencia ese secuestro.

Ella respiró con tranquilidad en el hombro de aquel hombre,como esperando que el tiempo se detuviera para no marchar nunca más_. -Miel y azúcar morena- _Se murmuró para sí misma, Él seguía siendo él, aún pasaran décadas,centenarios u milenios seguía siendo _**su **_Chris.

A pesar de los años, a pesar de la crueldad, a pesar de los errores que ahora ambos debían pagar, nada de eso podía quitar su olor, su sonrisa ya cansada, sus azules ojos ahora tristes y sobre todo su calor.

_-¿_Cómo está Plum?- _Preguntó la mujer algo tímida-_

-Nada nuevo,sigue siendo la sacerdotisa principal del templo, sus poderes de emotion lord ancestral ayudan bastante.- _Murmuró el rubio algo incómodo._

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Chris - _Respondió mortífera Tezuka clavándo sus orbes verdes en el alma de su amante-_

\- Quiere tener un bebé- _Gimió el rubio con la mirada triste _-Sin embargo no podrá convencerme,no pasará a menos que sea con la mujer que amo. Por lo que es imposible. Podrá escribir mi futuro, podrá manipularme pero jamás...podrá ser tú-_ Su voz sonaba tan quebrada y melancólica que Beth atinó a llevar sus manos a su rostro, y besar sus labios con suavidad,sólo un momento-_

_-_Danny también quiere uno- _Susurró al borde de las lágrimas _-Pero no puedo, esto se está saliendo de control. Llegará un punto en que yo- _Fue abrúptamente callada por los labios de el poseedor de la mirada azulina,que ahora brillaba de un color dorado intenso, delatando su condición de emotion lord, delatando su adoración por la joven asiática, la musa de sus poderes y la dueña de su alma._

-Shhh...Eres fuerte,ya pensaremos en algo-

Entrelazaron sus dedos y emprendieron rumbo desconocido bajo la tristeza húmeda y nocturna de la ciudad, como era cotidiano. Jamás se encontraban en el mismo lugar pues podía delatar su pasional secreto. De todas formas se encontraban, no era necesaria una coordinación previa, sólo seguir los dolorosos impulsos de sus corazones, que anhelaban el contacto de su complemento perfecto.

El alba despertó al rubio como advertencia de que el tiempo no se detenía,él no tenía frío a pesar de haber pasado la noche en un establo. Pues tenía a su "gatita" entre sus brazos, la estrechó más fuerte contra su pecho y aspiró el suave aroma de su melena, apreció la desnudez de su piel bajo la manta,marcada amorosamente por él. Su pálido cuello denotaba mordidas y su temple felicidad efímera.

Por los días sus vidas desconectaban. perdiéndo temporalmente el sentido para ambos, por las noches podían unirse y amarse con tranquilidad, sus parejas eran enemigos de los que debían estar aliados dolorosamente. Ambos tenían responsabilidades distintas y ataduras morales, sociales.

Chris suspiró suavemente y una lágrima cayó en el rostro de su amada, la prohibición y los dictámenes de los escritos sagrados lo quebraban cada día más.

-Pero a pesar de todo,amaba ser un emotion lord-

Bravest warriors no me pertenece, como ninguno de sus personajes. Esto es sólo una ficción de fan para entretener sin fines de lucro.

Hola! Aquí dejo la primera parte de mi pequeña historia,espero subir la próxima en unos días. Si no entendieron algo no se preocupen. Está ambientado en un universo alterno futurista donde Chris y Beth tienen más o menos 26 años,No daré más spoiler de eso pues se enterarán pronto. Advertencia: La segunda parte será Lemmon,Dígase contenido sexual explícito. Si este género les molesta adelanten al capítulo tres. Pues no tendrá relevancia, sólo será un detalle ^^

Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
